Question: Simplify the following expression: ${4r+4(r-8)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ 4r + {4(}\gray{r-8}{)} $ $ 4r + {4r-32} $ Combine the $r$ terms: $ {4r + 4r} - 32$ $ {8r} - 32$ The simplified expression is $8r-32$